


Gamer's Love

by emrys90



Series: Will You... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Bottom Derek, F/F, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, The Alpha Pack, Virtual Druid!Stiles, Virtual Wolf!Isaac, Virtual Wolf!Scott, Wolf!Derek, Wolf!Ethan, wolf!Scott, wolf!isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny I need a favor to ask of you." Derek said walking around Danny's desk and claiming the second seat.</p>
<p>"Umm sure. But if I get in trouble you are going to pay big time got that." Danny said turning to look at Derek.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"Yeah make fun of the irony, because if I remember correctly you lost your Gay-Ginity to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Danny I need a favor to ask of you." Derek said walking around Danny's desk and claiming the second seat.

"Umm sure. But if I get in trouble you are going to pay big time got that." Danny said turning to look at Derek.

"I need you to make a quick demo for me. The main characters are based off of me and Stiles. As long as it is a twenty to thirty minute game play. I just need the ending to be where I save him and we get into a room."

"I am not losing my job over a game about you saving Stiles and get the D at the end. Hell no! It took me years to land a job at Naughty Dog." Danny said cutting off Derek.

"That is not it! I promise its not about sex. But it's very important and I am willing to pay for it." Derek said with an almost pleading tone. He gave the best Scott puppy eyes he could.

"Fine dam it. Send me the details and I will work what I can. After it is done I will give you a estimate on how much you owe." Danny said turning back to the computer screen.

"Thanks Dan! I promise if this works out you could make a fortune on it." Derek said reaching out and giving Danny a bro-hug.

Derek left the office and went back to Stiles' office where he was waiting. Derek told him he needed to go to the bathroom, well that was his excuse. Stiles looked up with a goofy smile and a slight blush, "What were you thinking about before I came back?"

"That one time at the Virgin islands." Stiles said turning a deeper red.

Derek smiled at the memories, "You mean the place you lost your Virginity?"

"Yeah make fun of the irony, because if I remember correctly you lost your Gay-Ginity to me." Stiles said walking up to Derek.

Derek blushed at the thought. He looked down and felt his ear burn at the memory.

_***Flashback Begin*** _

Stiles was on top of him kissing down his chest. Derek was still amazed that Stiles was ready for round two, or was it three he couldn't really remember. Stiles took his dick like a pro, even if it was his first time ever having one inside him.

Stiles dipped his tongue into Derek's naval and bit at the bottom of it where his happy trail starts. One both of Derek's hands was interlocked with Stiles'. Derek moaned at the bite, his dick pulsed. Stiles continued leaving butterfly kisses and love bites down his happy trail.

Once he got to the base of Derek's seven inch dick, he licked the base till he was at the underside of it. He looked up and locked eyes with Derek, he gave a wicked smile that sent a shiver up Derek's spine. He mouth at his balls, sucking one of them in his mouth then the other. He gave Derek's balls a very healthy tongue bath.

Stiles let his hands go and moved them under Derek's knees. Derek looked down with wide eyes and he did a full body shiver. Stiles stopped and moved back slowly, "I-if you don't want to try this I'm okay with it."

Derek couldn't find his voice, so he let his body speak for him. His legs spread wider and his hips moved up. His balls fell over his now exposed hole. Stiles moved back and started to mouth at Derek's taint. Stiles reached up with one hand and interwoven their hands together.

Stiles always knew what Derek needed, even when Derek wouldn't know himself. Derek let out a long moan when Stiles bit his taint in the middle. Once Stiles' tongue shot out and the tip circled the rim, Derek took in a deep breath.

Stiles licked and circled the rim for a few minutes till he shoved his tongue as far as he can into Derek's hole. Derek let out a filthy moan and his body tried to spread his legs impossibly wider. Stiles moved his other hand up till three fingers were poised over Derek's lips.

Derek hesitated for a bit till he sticked out his tongue and lapped at the digits. Stiles moaned at the sensation, making his tongue vibrate deep in Derek's ass. Stiles pulled his fingers out with a loud pop and Derek let a whine out at the act.

Stiles pet his first finger wiggle past the first ring and second. Derek sucked in a breath at the intrusion. Stiles waited till he relaxed before he started to move in and out. Stiles started to lap at the rim as he pushed and pulled his finger in Derek. Derek moaned as Stiles added another, a slow burn with the first finger increased just a bit with the second. Derek hissed when two of Stiles' fingers got two knuckles deep.

Stiles brushed Derek's prostrate gently and Derek spazze out. His body flung down and his ass ate the rest of Stiles' fingers. "Wah-what was that? Whatever that was do it again."

Stiles smirked and started to scissor his fingers in Derek. Derek starting d to curl his fingers around his hard shaft and was about to stroke up when Stiles smacked his hand away, "That is mine. So is this," Stiles licked Derek's balls. "And this," He then nibbled on Derek's taint making the man buck and moan. "And this," Stiles pulled his fingers out till only the two tips of his fingers were in Derek and the pushed three fingers back in.

"And this," Stiles moved up and kissed Derek on the lips. The kiss was gentle at first, then Stiles took over the kiss biting Derek's bottom lip causing him to gasps. Stiles pillaged his mouth with his tongue mapping out everything in Derek's mouth. Derek moaned both from the fingers in his ass and the tongue that dominated his mouth.

Stiles pulled back causing Derek to take a much needed breath, because yes Stiles Stilinski just quite literally took his breath away. Derek watched as he added the lavender message oil to his dick and then pushed three fingers back into Derek making Derek moan like a dirty bitch.

Stiles lined his dick up with Derek and looked Derek in the eyes. Derek felt the brush of Stiles' mushroom head against his hole.

Derek's wolf started to paw at his mind. It wanted to make Stiles summit to him. The wolf and Derek were fighting for control. Derek felt Stiles push the first two inches in and he clapped his eyes tight. He felt tears start to roll down his checks and his face get hot with the blush.

He wanted to apologize to Stiles forever making him feel this kind of pain. He wanted to push Stiles out and crawl away from him. That was till he felt small licks at his cheeks and small kisses on his eyes. He didn't want to look at Stiles and see a smug smile on his face.

Derek felt a warm puff of air by his ear as Stiles' voice broke his inner monologue. "So fucking beautiful. I want to make you this beautiful every chance I get. Fuck Derek you don't know how fucking beautiful you look like this."

Derek blushed even harder as Stiles got balls deep in Derek. "God Derek I fucking love you so much." Stiles said letting Derek get accustom to his dick.

Derek opened his eyes at that. They have been dating for a while and even the Sheriff had a hard time accepting his barely legal teen dating a exonerated suspected murderer. They never once said those three words to one another. It never felt right, not even after dating for six months.

Derek locked eyes with Stiles, "Yeah Derek Hale, I love you and this, this belongs to me." Stiles said bending down and kissing right over Derek's heart.

Derek felt his wolf howl yelling _'MATE!'_  And Derek couldn't agree more. Derek pulled Stiles close to him and kissed him hard, trying to show his emotions to Stiles with one kiss. Stiles pulled away and wrapped his fingers around Derek's leaking prick, "Words Derek."

Derek whined when Stiles let go and pulled out till only the head was still inside. Stiles kissed over Derek's heart as he plunges back in till his balls slapped Derek's ass. Derek sucked in a deep breath and arched his back. Stiles pulled out slowly and punched in slowly. His dick dragged across Derek's prostrate every time making the older man moan long and deep.

After a few minutes of this Stiles pulled out one last time till his head was half way out the rim. Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles' back and pulled him forward hard and fast. Stiles spazze and Derek arched his back and threw his head back as the pressure hit his prostate hard.

"Derek don't do that you could hurt yourself." Stiles said as his grip on Derek's hips were a near bruising grip.

"More." Was all Derek said with his deep animalistic Alpha voice.

Stiles obliged as he started pumping out hard and fast. Derek unconsciously moved his head sideways exposing his neck. Stiles dove right in kissing the heated flesh. With every drag Stiles did, his body pushed on Derek's purpling cock.

Derek was lost in ecstasy when he felt Stiles start to pump his dick in time with the thrusts. Before Derek could say anything he felt his balls draw up and his inner walls clamp down on Stiles dick as he cummed. He painted his chest and Stiles' hand. Stiles choked a sob as he followed Derek over the edge, coating Derek's insides with his seed. Derek felt the jets of cum shot in him as Stiles leaned down and bit Derek on his neck where it meets his shoulder.

Derek felt a wave of heat and pure love flood his senses. His wolf howled with delight and pride as he held Stiles close to him with his legs. Derek felt like this was what he has been looking for but never knew.

He felt Stiles lick at the bite wound saying, "Mine." Over and over in between licks. Derek tethered on the edge of unconsciousness with the word, "Yours." coming out all breathy.

**_*Flashback End*_ **

Derek was brought back to the present as Stiles pulled him in closer and hugged him tight. Derek registered his right hand moving over his Mate Mark. He only ever does that when he wants to feel Stiles when he can't normally.

Derek held him close and kissed his neck when someone knocked on the door. Derek pulled away and saw Stiles partner, Matt Daehler. Derek did not like him one bit. Ever since Stiles came home in his coat because he magically lost his.

Matt made it known that he wants Stiles for his own. He didn't know Danny was a close friend when he was boosting about how him and Stiles had dinner the night before and Stiles kissed him on the cheek when he dropped him off.

After that Derek was a pain in Stiles ass till he took his necklace off and handed it to Derek. The necklace was something Laura gave him a month before she died. It was a Triskele made of Obsidian. He said that he can't wear something so sentimental and be called a cheater.

To say Derek was pissed was an understatement. He hunted for days not caring for his human half till Scott showed up. After a few fights and words being tossed around, Derek slowly came to his sense. Scott held him close as he cried and both were okay with being stark naked holding close to one another.

Scott's cock brushed against his when he moved and he blushed deep red. He looked down and his eyes moved from Derek's prick to his own and muttered something along the lines of, "Poor Stiles no wonder he limps for days."

Derek blushed red and turned Scott around and slapped his ass pushing him away. "See you home Scott unless you want to feel what Stiles does and Isaac will have a hard time trying to fill the gap I left in you."

Scott yelped at the thought of that and ran off shifting into his full wolf forum.

Half a day after that Derek was on his knees begging Stiles to forgive him for assuming Stiles would cheat on Derek. Stiles fell to his knees and pulled Derek into a bone crushing hug and a bruising kiss. After a while of kissing Derek pulled the necklace out and Stiles smiled and turned around so he could put it on him.

Now Stiles pushes Matt away as much as possible and never lets himself be alone with Matt. Derek pulled Stiles into another bruising kiss and moved to leave, "Remember babe seven on the dot, club Jungle and don't be late." Derek said pushing Matt out of the way and going to the elevator.

"What do you want Matt?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for the opening night of World War Z and maybe dinner at Fish Daddies."

"You already know I have plans with Derek and plus I already saw the early screening and I don't like fish."

"Come on its not like your married to the guy. One night of fun won't kill your relationship, unless he overreacts in which case he is also cheating on you."

"Either you leave now or I will report sexual harassment on your ass Daehler."

"One, there would have to be anything sexual to happen for it to be harassment. Two, don't get mad at me because he never asked you THE question and I would as fast as I could. Three just think about going out with me. We don't have to go see that movie or eat at that restaurant."

"OUT!"

Derek didn't realize he was on the bottom floor till security was standing in front of him. He looked at the wall next to him and a huge indention was in the metal. He felt his bones heal and move back in place in his left hand.

"Sorry office, I can pay for that, but nothing else. Call my lawyer Mrs. Martin-Argent and tell her about this. My name is Derek Hale." Derek said handing them a car with Lydia's name, office number and his name on the back.

An hour later he sent Danny the email and then deleted it. Lydia walks right into the room looking at Derek as he closed his laptop. She walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face, "That was for hitting a elevator wall and having them call me right when I was about to leave my office."

Derek learned long ago that she would only hit him if he really deserved it. Plus those moments were few and far in between, so he let it slide with a low growl.

"Don't you growl at me or you will find this whole house covered in mountain ash you hear me? Now why the hell did you punch an elevator wall?"

Derek told her everything he heard between Matt and Stiles. She brought up telling Danny to hack into his accounts and making him so poor that he wouldn't even get to keep the shirt on his back. To which Derek said he can't because he is currently working on a project for him.

This peeked her interest till he said he won't tell her and neither would Danny. Slowly door opened and two heart beats entered his house. He wasn't surprised to see Isaac and Ethan walk into the room. Isaac moved up the bed and rested his head on Derek's lap. Ethan did the same to Lydia.

Isaac told them about his day at the school. Hoe he had the kids all quiet and calm till the stupid asshole Greenberg walked into his class waking all the kids up from their nap and handing out candies. After that it was World War Kids, or as Stiles calls it WWK.

Ethan had a similar problem only it was Mr. Harris' wife who gave him trouble. Ever since he got married, Mr. Harris and his wife made it their life's mission to stop them any way possible. This time she hacked into Ethan's school computer and filled it with porn.

Both the Principal and Superintendent had a conference with Ethan. How it was illegal to have porn of any kind on school campus. How he is on temporary probation without pay. But Ethan won his little case by stating that he is married to a man and that straight porn can't even get him a bit heated up.

Derek smirked at that. He ran his fingers in Isaac's hair and Ethan left Lydia and took up the other half of Derek's lap. Lydia got up and took a picture, "This is blackmail boys, now me and Allison will meet you guys at the den don't be late."

Derek drifted off to sleep with both boys nuzzling into his sides.

When Derek woke up again it was to the sound of a camera going off. "Whozzat?" Derek managed to say with a still sleepy voice.

"You guys are so cute Scott and Danny would want copies of this." Stiles said moving to the closet and pulling out two bags. "Now come on we got a few minutes till the moon rises and you guys are not at the den yet."

They made it just in time. Allison greeted them at the entrance and Derek took off followed by Isaac and Ethan. They met Scott, Boyd and Cora.

Turns out Cora was never in the house fire. She skipped school and went to one of her friend's house for some pool party that celebrate the end of summer, apparently if you didn't skip school you wouldn't be in the cool crowd.

Cora was kidnapped by Gerard, but escaped four days later. She found herself wondering the streets of Atlanta, Georgia. She fled south till she hit New Orleans, where she learned of her families death and how Peter survived the fire and Laura was at school with Derek. How they left Peter in Beacon Hills because they couldn't care for him.

She learned that Laura and Derek never stayed long enough to be located and that Gerard was hunting her. The New Orleans pack accepted her into their pack and they sent her to school. Once she graduated she started college at MIT when she was told Laura died. After that she made her way back to the Hills but had to move around hunters that were loyal to the Argents.

Once back she found Derek and in turn found Laura's killer. Peter tried to run then fight, but Cora was much faster and stronger than him. She torn him to shreds and then set him on fire.

Now she works with the police department as Sheriff. She took over after Stiles' dad retired after a gun wound and married Melissa.

"Almost ready soon the gate will be lifted and you guys can hunt where its safe." Danny said as he pulled Ethan in for a loving kiss.

After everything settled down four years back, Deaton told them about this cave that leads to the other side of the mountains. Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Allison and Deaton secured ten miles of every direction from the cave entrance on the other side.

Turns out Deaton was a Druid and with Derek's help they made a pack with the bears on the other side. They keep humans away from the black lines that surrounds the area and they won't hunt bears. Since then the bear population grown on the other side.

Danny keeps the inner gates closed and protected along with Lydia and Allison guard's the main entrance with Stiles. Once the moon was over the den's open roof Danny opened the gate and the wolves rushed out.

After the wolves left Danny closed the gate and turned off the candles. He walked out with Lydia and up to Stiles. They were about to say something when Matt came running at them. A few arrows followed him, hitting the floor around him. He jumped and ran around the three staring at him.

"Matt what the fuck are you doing here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own nothing, but this plot. No Beta all mistakes are my own sorry.

 

"What am I doing her? What are you doing here? Why was I being targeted?" Matt said out of breath.

"Better question is why are you here? Did you follow me here Matt? Oh god your stalking me now aren't you?!" Stiles said reaching to his back pocket.

"Look I'm sorry for following you okay. I just...I want a shot at being with you and you never give me the time of day." Matt said stubbing his toe into the ground and moving the dirt around.

"Matt this is private property Derek can have you thrown in jail for being here. Plus I'm with Derek and I love him. There will never be a Us okay. Now please go back." Stiles said feeling his hand full of dust.

"No not til-" Stiles put his hand to his face and blew purple dust at Matt. Matt inhaled it and staggered back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body crumbled down to the dirt.

"Did you really have to use that much of the magic dust Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Both Danny and Stiles answered.

"Well now what do we do with him genius?" Lydia asked as she walked up to Matt's unconscious body and checked his pulse.

"Now Danny and I will take him to the office and make it look like he pulled an all nighter." Stiles said. "Danny feet or head?"

"Is that an offer Stilinski?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Oh Danny boy you can't handle me in clothes, what makes you think you can handle me out of them?" Stiles shot back with a coy smile. "Plus I would never get with you, Ethan and Derek might get jealous of what we could accomplish love." Stiles finished with a wink and picked up Matt by the shoulders.

_**Xxxxx** _

"So why was Derek talking to you before seeing me?" Stiles asked as they left Matt's office.

"He needed some thing that required my skills from high school. Skills he wouldn't know if you hadn't make me show in front of 'Miguel'." Danny said making air quotes around the name.

"Are you still with that? Look I'm sorry I used his sex appeal to con you, but we needed the information." Stiles said stopping and tugging Danny to face him.

"Yeah I know that now, but then I just wanted to punch you. You toyed with my emotions and expect me to be fine with it." Danny said as a tingle of pink entered his skin tone.

"How could I played with your emotions Danny?" Stiles asked looking honestly confused.

"Fuck...no I can't sorry." Danny said turning away.

"Fine if you won't I will." Stiles said as he grabbed Danny and kissed him on the mouth. Was was a bruising kiss turned into a make out session.

When Stiles pulled away his lips were a little puffy and red. "There that's out of our system. Now we can go on with our lives."

"That's it? Just a four minute make out session and your over it?"

"Yes Danny. I been wanting to do that since freshmen year in high school and now I have. Now you and Ethan can move on in your relationship." Stiles said looking at him and not giving away any deep emotion.

"Wait how do you kno...Lydia that conniving bitch." Danny said hitting the wall of the elevator.

"Yeah she hinted it once or twice. Look I know you have this big moment where you want to marry someone and can't because you don't want to regret doing it. Well now that's off both of our list and we can move on."

"What do we tell our boyfriends?" Danny asked as he pulled out a pack of ice breakers and popped four in his mouth.

"The truth of course. They will be hurt and they will be mad, but in the end they will respect we told them the truth. After that they will to move on from this knowledge." Stiles said extending his hand out for some ice breakers.

"You just got everything planned out don't you? You didn't think once this was done and said with they won't leave us?" Danny said getting angrier by the second.

"Look punch me if you want. If that happens then take all your anger out on me. I will let you, but for right now we have a pack to protect."

_**Xxxxx** _

"Finally they are almost coming back. Whats wrong with you two?" Allison asked as the boys ran up to them.

"Don't worry. Lets get our boys back okay." Danny said pushing past Stiles and entering the cave.

"Woah I guess you made it known." Allison said more then asked.

"Yep. Now can I go see my boyfriend?" Stiles asked as he walked up to the mouth if the cave.

_**Xxxxx** _

Stiles looked up as a giant wolf came bounding up to him and knocked him down to the ground. Its black fur covered his whole body as he ran his fingers along the neck. He turns and sees Scott and Isaac on both Allison and Lydia, covering them up as well.

Ethan and Danny were both on the ground. Ethan coved him with a tongue bath. The wolves were scent marking and making they smell like pack. Derek got up and looked down at Stiles as he shifted to his human self.

Stiles watched the hair grow back to skin and heard bones break and reshape to seem more human. Soon the room was filled with naked men. I glanced at Danny and both him and Ethan were looking at Derek's naked ass and hanging balls.

I smirked and reached around grabbing his ass. I leaned up and kissed him hard as I pulled his cheeks apart. He took a sharp intake of breath as the air waffled over his exposed hole. I pulled back and notice that all the wolves were blushing, Danny was too.

"Well we will be getting home now. Ladies can you drop us off?" Isaac asked getting up and showing his rock hard prick. Scott licked his lips and got up as well.

"Yeah can we go now?" Scott asked trying to cover his own hard on.

The girls giggled as they got up and followed the boys out.

Once they little group left Derek got up and moved blocking the exit, "So you going to tell me why you taste like Danny smells?"

"I was going to ask the same." Ethan said standing next to Derek.

"We kissed. Thats it nothing more and nothing less." Stiles said getting up and dusted off his pants.

"Why?" Derek asked clinching his fist.

"Well I can't speak for him, but I wanted to do it for a long time and I figured to just get it over with. This way it won't happen in the future. I'm not sorry for doing it. I love you Derek and I always will. That kiss it was to just get it out of my system." Stiles said locking his gaze with Derek's scowl.

"Some here. I mean I didn't intend to do it. He just sprang it on me, but I didn't stop him. Ethan I love you so much and I regretted the kiss as soon as it was over." Danny said looking at the ground.

"It's true Ethan. He got really pissed and told me some things I don't want to repeat." Stiles said defending Danny.

"Fuck this." Derek said punching the wall. He turned around and leaped forward shifting into a full wolf. He ran out with a pissed off howl.

"I agree with him, but I'm not leaving you here alone." Ethan said walking pass Danny and picked up a fallen jacket. He tied it around his waist and walked to the mouth of the cave, "You coming Dan?"

Stiles stood there as Danny walked out. Stiles felt so alone and knew it was his fault, but he isn't one to wallow in it. He walked out the cave and through the forest. Once he got to the Jeep he punched the door and tossed his keys in it.

_**Xxxxx** _

"Have you seen Stiles?" Matt asked as he leaned on the threshold of Danny's office.

"Not since Friday Deahler. Why do you need him anyways?" Danny said pulling a flash drive from his computer.

"I wanted to tell him that I'm moving away and that I'm sorry for being inappropriate lately." Matt said.

Danny noticed a box at his feet and Swiss Gear backpack over his shoulder. "Where are you going?" Danny asked putting the flash drive back and started to mess with his computer. He turned the camera to face Matt.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked shifting his weight to his other foot.

"I don't kniw where Stiles is or when I might see him again. This way you can apologize and I can make sure he gets it." Matt said looking at Matt as he types away on his keyboard. "Okay on three, two, one."

"H-hey Stiles. I was hoping to do this in person, but atlas things never go as plan. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being inappropriate this whole time. I should have respected what you and Derek have. I didn't and I feel about that." Matt takes a breath and looks away from the camera and scratches his head.

"I'm moving, well more like transferring. The London Division has an opening and I took it. Most likely the time you get this I would be long gone. I hope you and Derek go far, you guys make a cute couple. Good luck on all your endeavors and I hope to see you guys in the future. Cya Sty and good luck."

Danny noticed Matt wanted to cry, so he stopped the video and saved it. He got up and moved over to Matt. Matt looked up and tried to smile, but failed as a tear fell. Danny extened his arms and Matt rushed into the embrace.

Matt silently cried into Danny's chest as Danny rubbed his back. "Hey don't worry I'm sure he forgives you. Plus your going to London! What could be better then moving to a different country where you can reinvent yourself?"

Matt half snorted half giggled at that. He pulled away and wiped his eyes, "Yeah that sound like something I can do. I have to go, the plane leaves soon and I want to get there early."

"Say Matt, when did you get the news?" Danny asked walking back to his desk and messed with the computer.

"Last Monday." With that Matt walked away.

_**Xxxxx** _

Derek was waiting for the elevator to get down. The guards were watching him closely as the elevator dinged and Matt stepped out. Derek growled lowly till he saw the box, "What happened got canned?"

"Transfer." Matt clipped back. He didn't say anything as he shoulder passed Derek.

"Good luck Deahler." Derek said as the elevator doors closed.

Derek knocked on Danny's door before walking into the office. Danny looked up and stared wide eyed. "Don't worry I didn't come to yell or be pissed at you. I just came for that thing I asked for."

Danny pulled the silver flash drive from his breast pocket. "Tell him to watch the added video till the end."

Derek nodded and took the flash drive. "Thanks Danny."

_**Xxxxx** _

Stiles was playing inFamous 2 on his PS3 while munching on a pepperoni hot pocket. There was a knock on the door, so he paused the game and got up to answered the door. When he opened the door he did not squeak no matter what anyone says.

Derek was standing there in his jogging pants and wife beater sleeveless shirt. He had a small silver flash drive in his hand. "Here I had this made for you. Its for the PS3 and the programmer said to watch the video all the way through."

"Thanks. Do you umm want to come in?" Stiles said making room for Derek to pass him by. Derek nodded and walked in and kissed his nose.

Stiles turned fifty shades of pink and smiled at Derek. He looked at the flash drive and realized he was shirtless and only in his Batman briefs. Now he was red when he saw Derek's smirk.

Stiles walked back into the living room and plugged-in the flash drive. He saved and exited the game and clicked on the flash drive. The screen turned black as the Hale Pack Crest popped up the screen. It fuzzed out and Matt was standing there.

Matt started talking and by the end Stiles pulled out his ohone and sent a text to Matt.

_**To:Matt Deahler** _

_**06/22/13 at 7:45pm.** _

_**Hey I just got the video. Good luck in London and apology accepted.** _

Stiles closed locked his phone and turned back to the video. A menu popped up and Stiles hit start new adventure.

 

_**A Hale Pack Production:** _

__

_**Object of this game is to save the Sour Wolf.** _

_**If you do you must kill the opponents that stand in your way.** _

_**Good luck Druid you will need it.** _

__

_**-Danny** _

Stiles smiled at the message and looked over at Derek. He smiled back and pointed to the screen.

It started out with a game character that looks exactly like him. Even his clothes and pouches were just like his own. He started through the forest till two hunters popped out. He pulled out a book and pointed at the hunters while chanting. Tree vines wrapped around them and rendered them unconscious. The top left had a green and purple bar, the purple bar went down a little. So that must he his magic statues and the other is the health bar.

Stiles found a glowing plant and picked it up. It gave him a option to craft it with something. He mixed it with his pocket of mountain ash. There was hissing and a guy that looked like Gerard showed up with half his face covered in green scales.

Stiles pulled out two knives and aimed at him. Gerard jumped up as Stiles flicked the blade at him. Stiles took a step forward and an icon popped up. He clicked it and a clip started, Stiles' character sank to his knees and buried his hands in the ground.

The controller vibrated and the ground opened up, swallowing Gerard up and closing. The magic bar almost completely depleted and the character is panting. He struggles to get up when a tree banch snapped.

Stiles turned around and two giant wolves came out.

Stiles paused the game when his cellphone vibrated. It was a message from Matt:

_**From Matt:** _

_**6/22/13 at 8:40pm** _

_**Thank you on both accounts. I'm about to board my flight in a few minutes. I'm flight F081 and I think I got a window seat. Oh shit never mind I'm about to board now so I will text when I land. Cya Sty.** _

Stiles smiled and unpaused the game.

 

_Hello friend. My name is Scotty and this is my Mate Izzy._

**Hello friend!**

_We heard of your quest and want to help out young druid._

**Yeah can we tag along?!**

Stiles moved the cursor to 'Yes'. He hit it giggling at the irony.

 

**SWEET WERE GOING ON A ADVENTURE WITH A DRUID!**

_Calm down Izzy you might scare him away._

Stiles laughed at that and they continued their journey. Soon they came across a group of hunters. Both wolves dashed off in opposite directions leaving Stiles alone. Stiles cut his hand and dropped to the forest floor as a hunter let loose an arrow.

He drew symbols in the ground using his blood and the ground ripped open as a small rose bloomed from the rip. The hunters laughed one minute and then the next screamed in horror. The rose cocked back and shot them both with thin rose thorns.

The rose thirns were dripping yellow and the men were withering in agony. The wolves shiwed back up one dropping a bloody heart and the other a hand. The magic bar was empty and the life bar dropped to half.

 

**Human heart taste disgusting. Remind me to never taste it again.**

_No problem Izzy. Plus Human hand isn't all that great either._

After camping for the night they continued. Soon they came to a small clearing. On the other side was the burnt remains of the Hale House. As they crossed a low hissing was heard. Soon two Kanimas were standing in front of them.

The wolves started to attack the one on the left. The one on the right came to attack Stiles. He bobbed and weaved as the lizard attacked. He pulled a knife out and cut the monster on the stomach causing it to hiss and bounce back.

As the lizard got its feet under it it half growled half hissed. All of a sudden the wolves ran passed it and didn't even try to fight. The lizard was just jumped up when the other on crashed into it. The both collided in mid-air and crashed to the ground.

Stiles ran and dug in his pocket. He jumped over the hampered bodied and flinged his wrist out tossing a small amount of the mixed mountain ash out. The small amount broke out in a thin circle and fell to the ground.

Stiles barely made it out just in time for the circle to land on the ground. The two Kanimas tried to break out once they woke up. Every attempt only shoved them back into the other. Stiles fist-pumped and turn to the two wolves.

 

_That was cool how did you do that?_

**Hello earth to dopey wolf he is a druid.**

Stiles smiled as Izzy messed with his Mate while thumping his tail on the ground. Stiles petted them and continued to the house. Once he touched the chared red door the whole house rippled. Once it stopped the illusion was dropped and it was a empty field.

Well amost empty. There was a small patch of grass filled with red and orange flowers. In the middle of it Stiles saw a man laying unconscious. Stiles moved to remove the ring of ash that held the illusion when he was knocked back.

Standing over him was a woman that covered her face. She moved to touch him when Izzy attacked. They struggled for a bit till Izzy yelped in pain and limped off her. Scotty attacked with then.

He bit and pulled till the woman's clothes crumpled to the ground. She was no where to be seen.

Stiles then moved to Izzy and pulled out this green slime. He let it ooze on the hurt leg as Izzy whimpered and whined. Scotty moved to curl around Izzy. He looked to Stiles and nodded.

Stiles got back up and ran to the barrier and removed a small portion of the line. He ran and dropped to the man out of breath.

The man struggled to look up and Stiles smiled at him, "Hey Sour Wolf how you doing?"

"Sty you came." Sour Wolf said looking surprised.

"Of course I came. I love you. No matter where you go or how pissed you make me, I will always love you." Stiles said pulling the guy's head to his lap.

"Do you really mean it? Would you follow me anywhere?" Sour Wolf asked reaching up and brushing his knuckles along Stiles' jawline.

"Yes I mean it Sour Wolf and yes I would." Stiles said looking into his eyes.

"Then would you..." Sour Wolf moved his other hand to his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, "Would you marry me Stiles?"

Stiles looked from the game to Derek and saw him on one knee with a black velvet box in his hands. He opened it up and looked from the screen to Stiles.

Stiles followed his eyes and saw an opinion box popped out. Stiles fumbled with the controller as he hit the 'X' botton on 'Yes'.

On the game Sour Wolf pulled Stiles' head down and kissed him. In real life Derek got up, ran to Stiles and picked him up as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. Derek kissed Stiles trying to shower all his love into the kiss.

Stiles scratched Derek's scalp bringing him in impossibly closer. After a while they pulled away panting and Stiles started to apologize when Derek cut him off.

"Don't worry about that okay. I'm not mad anymore. I forgive you okay." Stiles nodded and kissed him again. He got off of Derek and held his hand out as Derek slipped on the ring. Stiles noticed there was a cut scene waiting to be played.

He hit it and a video of Danny popped up with Ethan in the frame too.

 

_We just wanted to be the first to congratulate you two._

**We can't wait for the wedding night can we Dan?**

_You bet and don't worry we won't tell anyone. This is something special for you two. Now go make cute ass babies already._

**Babe you said you won't-**

_Shhhh they don't know yet._

The video ened and Derek was smirking, "Ass babies 'eh. Well that's something I kind of look forward too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I lost inspiration to write for a bit, but I got a boost now. I hope you enjoyed reading it and hope you check out some of my other works. Reviews would be lovely, but not needed. Blessed Be Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm working on my other stories but please hold on just a bit more. Tell me what you think of this.
> 
> oh check out my tumblr page at http://emrys90.tumblr.com/ for sneek peeks for my stories.
> 
> Blessed Be.


End file.
